Chico conoce chica
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Y el chico japonés no sabe hablar inglés, mientras que la chica americana a penas comienza a hablar japonés. Así que... ¿cómo era que se decía "no sé inglés"?


**Necesitaba apuntar la base de la relación de Kōsei y Pony en algún lado: este es ese lado. Pero, en realidad, va a haber más. Este es solo el principio del asunto.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Chico conoce chica**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

La interferencia ocurre cuando el supuesto chico que había estudiado inglés desde iniciada la primaria resulta que en realidad no es que sepa o entienda inglés.

 _Excuse_ _me._

Y la chica de nacionalidad americana llega a Japón y de buenas a primeras se le ocurre abrir la boca y hablar.

 _« —Disculpa, ¿puedes ayudarme? »_

En inglés, al primero que se le cruza por enfrente.

No ayuda, definitivamente, que Kōsei sea un poco torpe en el trato con las chicas, que la nueva chica de intercambio sea una muy bonita chica y que sus costumbres tan no niponas la volvieran alguien mucho menos reservada y con más contacto en el trato y.

—¡Ahh?

Lo único que Kōsei puede dejar salir de su boca al oír a la rubia chiquilla hablarle en un fluido inglés norteamericano, es un desagradablemente incrédulo sonido de queja en confusión. No es un '¿ah?' simple y calmado, es un '¡ahh?' despejado y violento, salido de su garganta sin mediaciones ni premeditadas ni nada, que con las prisas se expulsa de su garganta con una voz que, por poco, casi ni reconoce como suya.

 _I'm sorry._

Palabras, ideas y situaciones revueltas vuelan en la cabeza del pobre chico que, tarde, se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error. Terrible, grave, error monumental. Y es que.

 _« —Por favor, puedes ayudarme. »_

 _Please._

No... No, ¿de acuerdo? No.

Y a la cabeza de Tsuburaba llega la conclusión de que eso. Eso —la mirada de la chica rubia de ojos azules analizándolo con atención— ya no lo iba a poder arreglar.

La chica parpadea entonces. Su expresión es ingenua y sus ojos observan al chico a detalle, sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Vuelve a parpadear una vez más, en cuanto sus miradas se quedan fijas, la de uno en la de la otra.

Y Kōsei cierra la boca de golpe y firmemente, se las apaña hasta hacer de sus labios una fina línea en cuanto termina de quedarse helado, ante su propia primera reacción. Y es que.

 _La primera impresión jamás se olvida._

¿¡Qué hizo?! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría reaccionar así ante una chica tan linda?!

¡Torpe, tonto, idiota! Kōsei. Qué. Te. Pasa. Baboso.

Mas nada ya se puede hacer que continuar.

 _« —Estoy buscando... »_

La chica echa un vistazo alrededor y, luego, continúa: se pone a su lado, cerca, quizá demasiado cerca, cuando le muestra una hoja de papel. Que saca de entre sus cosas. Se inclina un poco más, mostrándole el papel con indicaciones.

 _« —... el salón de la clase B de décimo grado... »_

¿Era eso inglés...? ¿Esa chica, _en serio,_ le estaba hablando en inglés?

 _« —Ah. ¿Me puedes decir cómo se lee esto...? »_

Kōsei ya no alcanza a reaccionar más que para. Para.

—I'm not english!

La chica deja de hablar para tan solo mirarlo, perpleja. Y él no. ¿Qué había dicho...? ¿Era así como se decía que él no sabía hablar inglés?

Kōsei trata de recordar. En serio trata de recordar. Las clases, las palabras, las frases. Algo.

 _« —¿Disculpa...? »_

Para Kōsei nunca había tenido una real repercusión el que le fuera de verdad tan mal en sus clases de inglés. Y nunca se había preocupado tanto, como en ese momento, de que a penas pudiera comprender la lectura más no la audición y mucho menos el que se le diera mal la expresión oral.

—¿Tsunotori-san?

Su salvación llega en forma de persona. De la persona quizá más inesperada. Y Neito se cuela delante de él con expresión serena, cautelosa, delante de la chica rubia.

Ella asiente y suelta un animado sí, en su idioma, que es lo primero que Kōsei le llega a entender. Monoma se toma dos segundos para pensárselo y entonces, habla: — _me pidieron que viniera a buscarte para llevarte al salón de clases_ —explica en un inglés bastante fluido—. _Soy Monoma Neito, un gusto conocerte._

En medio de la presentación, la chica sonríe con gran entusiasmo y acepta su saludo manual, sacudiéndole la mano al chico con algo de agresividad.

Entonces, los mira, se detiene un momento a aclararse la garganta y, torpemente, comienza a decir: —Yo soy Tsunotori Pony —suelta, entonces, en un japonés que se oye con un acento bastante curioso. Pony le suelta la mano a Monoma, y también pasa a tomarle la mano a Kōsei, sacudiéndola igual. Pero antes de que el chico pueda presentarse por su cuenta, ella vuelve a ver a su compañero rubio y entonces vuelve a hablar en inglés.

Monoma le responde y mientras lo mira de reojo también parece reírse un poco, por lo que Tsuburaba siente que hablan de él y no de buena manera.

— _Este es Tsuburaba Kōsei. Va en nuestra misma clase, así que no has estado tan equivocada al preguntarle a él._

 _« —¿De verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Esto debe de ser como el destino, qué alegría! »_

La chica se vuelve a él y dice algo, de lo que solo entiende _classmates_. Y él se alegra de entender eso, porque además la chica los señala a ambos. Monoma interviene tan solo para traducirla, al darse cuenta de que la comunicación parece descompuesta por falta de entendimiento. Y ella, tímidamente, acomoda las palabras para conseguir decir: —Estoy feliz de que vayamos a la misma clase, Tsuburaba-kun.

Los dos chicos se sorprenden al oírla, pero solo Monoma es capaz de reaccionar y aplaudirle de inmediato. —¡Oh! Hablas japonés mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pony parece avergonzada al respecto y rápidamente dice en inglés que solo estaba repitiendo lo que él había dicho, que no era nada especial.

—Ah, espera. ¿Entendiste lo que dije?

 _« —Entiendo japonés porque mi padre siempre me ha hablado en japonés en casa, pero. Me da mucha pena hablarlo y me siento_ _torpe... »_

Kōsei tan solo puede mirar a Monoma asentir, aunque no tiene idea de lo que ellos pudieran estar hablando. —Bien. Trabajaremos en ello sobre la marcha —declara Monoma, sorprendiendo un tanto al otro par y más a Kōsei cuando le pone una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo cómplice de la situación—. No está bien que una chica de ascendencia japonesa no pueda hablar su propia lengua, ¿no crees? —y Kōsei solo lo mira perplejo.

—¿Sus padres son japoneses?

Pony dice que su madre es americana, mientras que su padre es japonés, Kōsei se entera cuando Monoma traduce lo que ella dice, y entonces sonríe y asiente, comprendiendo y estando de acuerdo con Monoma.

—Se te quitará la pena con la práctica, pero siempre puedes hablarme en inglés para cualquier duda que tengas sobre cómo decir algo.

Kōsei observa que la chica Tsunotori parece nerviosa, pero también le nota un brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos al mirar a Monoma. Y, otra vez, con bastante pena, abre la boca y hace una pequeña reverencia: —le agradezco mucho...

Monoma la interrumpe con una pequeña risa escueta y negando con la cabeza. —Solo di « gracias », no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, ¿está bien?

Ella duda, con las mejillas sonrojadas bastante, pero consigue asentir. —Ok!

Entonces es cuando dirige su mirada a él y a Kōsei se le acelera el pulso, sonrojándose también, tan solo al verla sonreír. —Espero que nos llevemos bien, Tsuburaba-kun.

Su acento es tan marcado cuando habla. Y se oye tan linda la forma de expresarse que tiene que él. A él solo se le ocurre decir: —necesito mejorar mi inglés rápido.

Ni es de extrañarse que eso los deje sin habla por un rato. Pero Monoma no tarda en reírse y ofrecerle ayuda, también, con el inglés. Por otro lado Tsunotori tan solo puede mirarlos hablar entre ellos y como Kōsei parece demasiado avergonzado. A ella le da ternura, por un momento, entendiendo eso como las ganas del chico de ayudarla a ella también, por lo que.

« —I can't speak english. »

Tsuburaba y Monoma se la quedan viendo sin entender. Ella se vuelve a repetir y Tsuburaba no tarda en entender, razón por la que se comienza a poner un poco rojo.

—Lo siento. Me puse un poco nervioso...

Pony se ríe discretamente y suelta algo de lo que él alcanza a entender un _cute_ que lo termina de enrojecer bien y bonito. Monoma los observa con vista curiosa, antes de poder volver a sonreír.

—Les diré a los maestros que Pony estará a tu cargo de vez en cuando también.

Tsuburaba se lo queda viendo, con incredulidad. Eso sin mencionar la incomprensión.

—Otros también se encargarán de ella —dice, primero para el chico; después se vuelve a la norteamericana—. Te va a agradar nuestro salón. En clase hay muchos que estarán dispuestos a ayudarte si no entiendes algo, Tsunotori. Kendō también es bastante buena en inglés. Pídele que te diga cuando no entiendas algo —hace gestos indicándole sobre la lectura y escritura—, no dudará en ayudarte.

Tsunotori vuelve a mirarlo y como Tsuburaba asiente como para corroborarlo, no tarda en sonreír una vez más y soltar más palabras de agradecimiento.

Y entre eso y lo otro, los tres chicos se encaminan hacia el salón de la clase B. La conversación avanzando algo tiesa, entre que Pony debe de detenerse al intentar hablar más en japonés, Kōsei no les sigue demasiado en la conversación cuando el par de rubios comienza a hablar en inglés, y Monoma hace lo que puede para coordinarlos y hacerla de mediador sin perder la paciencia. Pero en esos primeros momentos de interacción, tres cosas quedan claras: Monoma entiende que Pony es mucho más parlanchina de lo que su timidez al usar el japonés sugeriría; en Kōsei —al fin— surge el imperioso deseo por aprender bien inglés y Pony consigue comprobar que los japoneses son bastante más amables incluso cuando quizá mantuvieran mucho sus distancias. Ella los observa a ambos, y a pesar de que no entiende mucho, ambos le parecen agradables. Se pregunta si el resto de sus compañeros serán igual de accesibles.

Honestamente, Pony espera poder llevarse bien con el resto.


End file.
